HACKGU One Shot Collections
by CyberHell
Summary: Collections of one-shot ficcu between Haseo and his friends might contain mild shounen-ai theme on later chapters and the rating might change too . Based on Hack//G.U. games, Chapter 1 up!


Disclaimer:** These HACK//G.U characters aren't mine XD They belongs to CyberConnect2 and Bandai **

**Note:** These are some one shot ficcu collections that I've got between Haseo and all of the other characters he had been interact with (Silabus, Gaspard, Alkaid, Endrance, Ovan, etc). Some might contains a shounen-ai theme, so if you don't like shounen-ai, please read each warning that I wrote like this before reading.

These stories are based on the game .HACK//G.U. and I haven't beta-read this ficcu yet, so please excuse all the grammar mistakes in it x.x Other than that, enjoy reading XD

--

_**Haseo's and Death Grunty's Rare Moment**_

--

"I guess these items will do for the guild shop."

Haseo said to himself as he rummaged through his items and equipments storage. He was doing solo on some fields today since the others were kinda busy with their stuffs. Being a level five Canard Guild Master was tough as it was his responsible to keep the Guild alive and working every day.

Not only he had to update the Guild shop every few minutes (other players seemed to be addicted to the merchandise in Canard Guild Shop), Haseo also need to check on Canard Home every few hours after Gaspard informed me that many newbies actually tried to steal or take Death Grunty from Home.

_Is that even possible to steal an NPC away from the Guild Home?_ Haseo thought to himself as he stepped closer to the Chaos Gate and returned to Dual City Breg Epona.

Upon arriving at the front gate of Canard Home, he heard a faint panicked noise from behind the large door. Haseo rushed to push the door open and ran into the guild hall.

"Haseo, come here quick!"

Silabus' voice reached him as he was in the Guild Hall. Haseo frowned slightly as he saw Silabus flat on the ground, slightly over the edge of the small bridge that was build over the small pond inside the Guild Hall.

"Silabus, what are you doi--"

Before Haseo finished his sentence, a splashing and trashing sound reached his audio. Quickly, the silver haired boy ran to where Silabus was and saw the Guild's Grunty trashing in the pond.

"H-help!!! OINK! I-- can't- oink-- swim! OINK!"

"Shit!"

Without thinking, Haseo jumped into the pond and quickly grabbed on to the trashing little body. Death Grunty coughed and clung tightly onto Haseo's chest armor.

"OINK! I thought I was a goner! Oink!" Death Grunty sobbed loudly and flailed in Haseo's arms.

"H-hey, you're save now. Ouch, stops hitting me!"

Dripping wet from head to toe and a crying Grunty in his hands, Haseo just stood there, didn't know what to do next. Sighing, he pulled the little NPC closer into a warm gentle hug, hoping that it would calm the distressed Grunty. "Idiot. Don't scare me like that again…"

The simple gesture did it job to calm the little Grunty. Then, Haseo accidentally slip out his gentle smile that no one in The World had ever seen. But soon the smile disappeared as a snort registered to the Rouge's ears.

As he turned around to stare at the bridge in the Guild Hall, there stood a colorful bunch of his party members.

"OMIGOSH! I've got that on screencap!" Squealed Alkaid as she dashed out the Guild while screaming _'Imma so gonna post this in the forum!!!'_

Haseo's mouth hang open as he stared dumbly at the rest of Guild members stood still on the bridge, bewitched by the rare smile they just witnessed. Then the next one to move was Pi. She just smiled at Haseo and excuse herself as she dragged Kuhn along with her toward the exit, mumbling something that sounded like a plan.

Silabus offered his weak smile at the shocked Rouge and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, I'm sorry, I was so shocked when I saw Death Grunty splashing in the pond and screaming for help. I send a short mail to everyone in my contact list without thinking…"

Haseo could feel his skin burnt into few shades of red and dropped Death Grunty into the pond again. The poor little Grunty continued to trash around in the water as the Guild Master disappeared after pressing the Log Out button.

--

**End**

--

**A/N:** If you're wondering what is _Death Grunty,_ try the HACK//G.U game. Inside each Guilds in the game, there's this NPC called a Grunty that looks like a small… err pig? They resemble their Guild Leader (Death Grunty does resemble Haseo XD with the spiky silver hair, impatient and a bit rude… lol).

For more info, try dothack wikia com and search for Death Grunty.

And review please XD


End file.
